Star Spangled Tori
Star Spangled Tori is the 12th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 59th overall. It is the penultimate (second-to-last) episode of the series. Plot Tori scores a gig to sing the national anthem at a televised basketball game. She's concerned she'll flub the lyrics, but she meets a much more red-faced situation courtesy of the team's mascot. Subplot Jade and Robbie start getting suspicious when they notice Cat acting oddly, such as buying a bag's worth of soda, brushing her teeth at school, and parking her bike at school after hours. They both chase Cat around the school but lose her at the Blackbox Theater, and drop the chase until they see her again at Tori's house. Once again, they question what she's been up to but are interrupted by Tori singing the National Anthem. Afterwards, they drive her to the school by her request and stealthily follow her. They track her to the school's attic which she reveals to be her new living space for a long time (the reason being that her parents and brother are in Idaho for 6 to 24 months to keep her mental brother institutionalized, and Cat had no near and loving relatives to stay with. Her Nona was also apparently not around, she having moved to Venice, Italy). Both Jade and Robbie don't like the idea of leaving Cat alone in the attic with oversized rats, so Robbie spends time with her while Jade discovers that Cat's Nona is actually in Venice, California. Cat is then able to leave her living space and stay with her Nona until her family returns. Trivia *The song Bad Boys is featured in this episode. *Bad Boys is officially the last song ever to be sung on this series. *This is the last episode in which Tori sings a solo. *As seen in one of the pictures, Lane will be appearing in this episode, making his second appearance in Season 4. *Sikowitz makes his third appearance since Robbie Sells Rex with Rex. *Holly Vega makes her last appearance in this episode. *This episode was confirmed by Kellen McGee, the bass player in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. An interview with Kellen McGee *Kellen McGee who plays Georgie her third appearance. The first two were Tori Fixes Beck and Jade and One Thousand Berry Balls. *This is the last Victorious episode for Cat to mention her brother. *The dialogue during Robbie and Cat's go-fish game was already premiered in this iCarly video, with the characters playing go-fish and the running joke of the female character flubbing the 'fish' line (Freddie: Gimme all your threes. Sam: Go 'foosh'). *This is the penultimate (second to the last) episode of Victorious. *'Ending Tagline': "Is it my turn to squat?" -Cat Goofs *Jade comes to school walking in a weird way due to having to squat in Sikowitz's class, but when she and Robbie run after Cat she is running normally. *The talk show host could be sued and fired from his show if he were to harm a guest. *The host was launched at least 10 feet from the ground so the impact when he hit could've killed him. *Beck and André would've gotten arrested for assaulting the host. *Dragging someone on the floor can create abrasions on their back although this may not have happened in the acting sequence Running Gags *Tori asking Sikowitz what lyrics from the national anthem mean. *Holly thinking that the line "gleaming" is beaming. Gallery Click [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Star_Spangled_Tori here] to see the photo gallery for Star Spangled Tori. Video Gallery File:Star Spangled Tori Part 2|Part 2 File:Star Spangled Tori Part 1|Part 1 File:Victorious Star Spangled Tori - Promo - Saturday Night @ 8 Pm|Promo References Category:Episodes 412 412 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Cat